Sleepovers and Scotch
by ODSTrules
Summary: Rainbowdash brings a bottle of Scotch to a slumber party. And when all's said and done, there will be some changes for the Mare 6. Alcohol use throughout, some Sexual themes.


Twilight trotted into her house.

"Spiiike," she called, "Is everything ready?" She had wanted to have the girls over, and so as usual, she planned everything to the second. Spike walked over from where he was placing sleeping bags.

"Yep. All good here!" He said.

"Awesome!" she yelled. "Spike, it's time for you to leave! Guests will be here in five minutes!" Spike shuffled out the door glumly. "Alright. Now to calm down and not panic if things don't go to plan." Just as she started to relax, her door swung open. Rainbowdash stood there with the others.

"We're here and I brought a party favor!" Rainbowdash yelled. From a satchel on her waist, she pulled out a big bottle of scotch.

"Uuuuhh, thank you Dash!" Twilight said. She looked at the clock. 10 o'clock on the dot. The other ponies filed in and sat down on their sleeping bags. Twilight cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Alright, so I have a few fun ev-" Rainbowdash stood up.

"NO. Not to steal your thunder Twi, but we are going to have some real fun tonight. Some crazy fun." She pulled the scotch back out. "And that involves this little fellow right here. WHO'S UP FOR SOME DRINKING GAMES!?" Applejack hooted in agreement.

"Well, I suppose even a lady can unwind every now and again." Rarity said. Fluttershy nodded in assent.

"I LOVE GAMES!" Pinky Pie hollered. Twilight shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" They sat down, and Twilight levitated 6 glasses from her cupboard.

"Alright ladies, prepare for some entertainment! We're doing some truth or dare, but with a catch. After you answer or do the dare, flip a coin. Heads you drink, tails you don't. Got it?" The girls nodded. "Then let's get to it. Applejack, you ask first." Applejack surveyed the surrounding girls.

"Fluttershy," she said smiling, "Have you ever wanted to kiss a stallion?" Fluttershy grew very red, and the girls ooohed.

"Who is he? We simply must know darling!" Rarity exclaimed. Fluttershy gulped.

"Big Mac." All the ponies roared their approval.

"Bought damn time ya'll got together! Next time you see my brother, let him know." Applejack yelled. They flipped the coin and it came up heads. Rainbowdash pushed the glass of Scotch to Fluttershy. The yellow pony lifted the glass and downed it. Her face contorted as the burn of the alcohol kicked in. She managed to hold it down, and then said,

"That was awful." Rainbowdash patted her on the back.

"There there. You get used to it. Rarity, you're up." Rarity immediately said,

"Twilight, have you ever kissed another pony?" Twilight shook her head.

"Nope. Never." She flipped the coin. Tails.

"Pinky, your turn." Dash said.

"Applejack, I dare you to kiss Twilight!" Applejack stood up to oohs from all the girls but Twilight. She walked over and kissed Twilight. After the roars had died down, the girls realized that they hadn't stopped kissing. In fact, now, Twilight was kissing her back! As the two pressed closer to one another, the girls looked at one another nervously.

"Let 'em go. Rarity, would you get them a room?" Dash said.

"Gladly." She levitated the two into Twilight's loft and her horn glowed as she cast a spell. Within seconds, the noises emanating from the loft cut off.

"Where'd you learn that spell? Seems like it has limited uses." Fluttershy asked. Rarity's voice went high pitched and she blushed.

"Uh, uh, uh, a um, spellbook?" Rainbowdash snorted.

"That was the saddest lie I have ever heard. It's my turn and I ask Rarity, where did you learn that spell and why did you do so?" Rarity blushed an even deeper red, and said quietly,

"I learned it from Shining Armor because we were as you may put it, hooking up." The room went silent. Then,a head poked out from the loft bed and a very disheveled Applejack shouted,

"YOU DID WHO!?" Twilight also appeared.

"That's NOT cool! And you get back here!" Twilight yelled at Applejack. The heads pulled back and Rarity recast the noise canceling spell. She flipped a coin. Heads.

"Damn." Rarity said, downing the glass. Fluttershy spoke up.

"Rainbowdash, I dare you to go see what those two are doing up there!" Pinky Pie giggled.

"They're obviously having a tickle fight. What else would they be doing?" The other three stared at Pinky, who seemed completely oblivious.

"We'll have a talk soon sweetie," Rarity said. Rainbowdash gulped and slowly flapped her way up. The girls watched as she peeked over the edge, and her wings snapped shut. She fell, but Rarity caught her and gently lowered her to the floor.

"So, what was happening?" she asked Rainbowdash. The usually confident pony now looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I-I need ALL THE MENTAL BLEACH!" she yelled. Rainbowdash didn't bother with a coin. She grabbed the bottle and drank it straight. Her face contorted, but when she recovered she screamed,

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Meanwhile…

Spike was walking with Big Mac down the main street of Ponyville, when he heard a crash from off in the distance.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Dunno." Mac said. Spike had heard it coming from the direction he was headed, which meant...

"Twilight! Big Mac, come on! We have to go!" Spike hopped up on his back and they rode to the treehouse. When they arrived, the lower window was broken, and a chair lying outside of it. As they approached, they heard loud music blaring from the place. Mac pushed the door open. Inside, Fluttershy was drinking a large bottle of Scotch, Rarity was lying laughing on the floor, Pinky Pie was swinging from the ceiling (which didn't worry them too much), and Rainbowdash was dancing on the table. As they entered further, they heard stifled moans coming from the loft bed. Empty glasses with the dregs of alcohol were everywhere.

"Heeey youse guysh!" Fluttershy said, "Bigsh Mac, there's shomething I need to-" She flopped out cold on the ground. Mac took the bottle from her hooves and sniffed it.

"Scotch." he said.

"Most likely the work of Rainbowdash." Spike said. They managed to get everyone settled down and down, and put all of the girls into the kitchen. Spike sent Twilight back up to bed, and had to restrain Applejack from following her.

"Ah'll get Applejack and Fluttershy home. You do the same with Rarity and Rainbow." Mac said to Spike. Spike nodded and led the two ponies out of the door. Big Mac prodded his sister, who was looking wistfully at the loft bed, and slung Fluttershy onto his back. They first stopped at Apple Farm, and Applejack walked down the path to the house. As he walked towards Fluttershy's house, she began to stir on his back. A length of her hair fell down next to his chin.

'She's even more beautiful asleep,' he thought, 'If only I knew whether or not she even is in love with anybody! It's driving me up the wall!'. As he walked she rolled off his back, and vomited. Repressing his own gag reflex, he picked her back up and carried her to her house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. Angel swung the door open with his usual grumpiness. Mac pushed past him and took her to her bedroom. He put her on the bed, then pulled up the blankets with his teeth.

"Bi, big mac," she murmured, "love, mac." His heart beat faster that night and when he walked back to the farm, there was a new spring in his step. Maybe this drinking incident had a silver lining after all.


End file.
